not crazy
by tasty cheez
Summary: The whole first chapter is kinda like a summary. The Pedestrian Squee crossover, The future may hold some Johnny and IZ as well.
1. arrival

"That's _my_ house."

No one answered him.

The police car moved down the empty riverbed streets and off away, leaving the empty streets with empty side walks, and no sound and no motion all the rest of the chill November night.

As the car neared it's destination it became very obvious to the passenger of the driverless vehicle that he would not be staying in that particular psyche ward. The building was ablaze. The fire played along the roof like children in playground, chaotic and beautiful.

"It would appear, sir, that you will now be staying at the 'Defective Head Meat Institute.'" Said the metallic voice.

"But I'm not crazy! I was just out for a walk and you arrested me!"

"Please Mr. Mead, your government will decide if you are crazy."

"You can't really lock someone away because they don't watch television!"

There was no response. Just the sound of little gears whirring in the night.

After the short eternity that was his ride in the too clean smelling car, he arrived at what would be his new home, the D.H.M.I.

* * *

The door popped open and the voice stated clearly "Get out" Mr. Mead did just that, he got out and walked into the building to sign in as a patient.

* * *

"I'm not crazy, right Shmee?" There wasn't a whole lot of confidence in the young boy's voice. He'd been locked up for months now, and everyday the 'doctors' told him that he was as insane as every other other patient. At first he knew that they were wrong, but he remembered something that Johnny had said about the crazy man who thinks he's sane. He was starting to lose faith in his own judgment. 'Maybe' he thought 'maybe I _am_ crazy.'

A/N This is very short. Very, very short. If people show interest in this I will continue. I have a couple of ideas buzzing around in my head for stories so if no one shows any interest in this I'll just work on something else. If you don't know the person in the beginning of the story is Leonard Mead. He is out of the Ray Bradbury story "The Pedestrian" This story will take place mostly in the pedestrian universe a.k.a 2130AD This story will mainly focus on a Mr. Mead Squee friendship, but other characters might include Johnny and Dib. I like Dib. I own none of these characters and the first paragraph is taken almost word for word out of the pedestrian. On a completely unrelated note, it's spelled 'asshole' not 'asswhole' we are not talking about the entirety of someones ass, simply the area that spews forth dookie. Thank you for your time. It just really pisses me off.


	2. Wesley

There was no one in the lobby. No workers, no patients, no one. The room was perfectly square, harsh florescent lighting blaring white light against white walls. There was an uncomfortable looking chair facing a wall to his left. On the wall was a little red circle and a speaker. Across the room was a doorway that led to a white hallway that went straight out to a white door. On the right-side wall of the lobby was nothing.

Mr. Mead obediently walked over to the red circle. The center of it lit up and the the small speck of light moved. It was obvious to Mr. Mead that this object was an electronic eye. These contraptions had always bothered him, eyes are the gateway to the soul. To call this _thing _an eye was blasphemy.

"Hello sir. Please take a seat." Said the eye. He did. "Name." Not a question.

"Leonard Mead."

"Occupation."

"If you link up with the police cruiser it will give you all this information." The Machine gave no response, just a little whirring noise. "Writer. No occupation."

Television was the only thing people used to entertain themselves any more. No one bought magazines or books or-

"Married."

"No."

"Why are here."

"It has been speculated that I have regressive tendencies and my mental state is thusly at risk."

There was a sharp beep and the red light went out. With a soft whooshing noise the white door opened. Mr. Mead walked through it.

x

"2,4,8,16,32,64,128,256,512,1024,2048,4096,8192,16384,32-" Squee was counting exponentially by twos. It passed the time.

"'ey kid! I' looks like 'ou migh' be getting' a new buddy tuh talk wih at O.D.T." One of the guards said before pelting him in the head with a sandwich. The sandwich was wrapped in plastic wrap. Squee was wrapped in a straight jacket. It took him three days to learn how to eat once he'd gotten to this horrible place.

"Did you here that Shmee? Maybe this one will be like me, maybe he won't be crazy. Yeah I know He'll probably be crazy. Because it's hard to light people on fire when your wearing a straight jacket."

x

"Hello Mr. Mead! And welcome to my institute! My name is Wesley, _how are you feeling_." He said that last part a little to slow, a lot to condescending. At least he was human.

"I'm _feeling _just fine thank you, but please know that I'm not in any way insane."

'Wesley pulled out a tape recorder and mumbled into it just loud enough to be heard "Patient #112279 has delusions of sanity and exhibits classic symptoms of denial."

"I'm not in denial. I was out for a walk and just for that got labeled as passive aggressive."

"No one ever said you were passive aggressive. They merely said you have regressive tendencies." He then said to the tape recorder "#112279 Possibly passive aggressive."

Mr. Mead started to argue but thought better of it.

"So Mr. Mead- can I call you Leonard?"

"No."

"How about Lenny?'

"No."

"Okay. So, Lenny between friends, why were you walking?"

Bastard "I was walking, because unlike the rest of the world that seems to be completely fine wasting there mind watching little flicking lights on a screen, I would rather get fresh air and think."

"#112279 shows signs of a superiority complex. Please Lenny advance to the next room.

A/N I imagine the Wesley's voice to sound Warden from Superjail!. Sorry about the 4 month wait on the update. I honestly forgot this story existed. I was on my stats page and I was like whats "not crazy"?So I updated hope you like it.


End file.
